Laundry Day
by Woody K
Summary: Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline did their laundry at Peach's Castle. They knew they would be all alone for hours, so they took their clothes off and tossed them in the washer, then they played hide and seek naked, did some sexy belly dances, skinny dipped in the secret indoor pool before finally having lesbian sex. Request from DRE MONTOYA.


Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Mayor Pauline were doing laundry at Peach's Castle. The laundry room was on a lower floor than the main rooms, it had four washing machines on one wall and fours dryers on the other wall.

The blonde cocked her ear to hear if anyone was coming. Not that they were likely to, the four of them were all alone. Mario and Luigi went traveling the world with Cappy and Tiara. Meanwhile, Toadsworth was away on official business, he mentioned that he'd gone for at least six hours.

As they emptied the laundry basket, Daisy broke the silence by asking, "Did Toadsowrth say when he'll be back?"

Peach answered, "Not for another four hours."

Rosalina suspected, "Is there something you want to say or do?"

Daisy said, "Well, do you think our clothes would be washed before he gets back?"

Pauline replied, "I'm sure we have plenty of time."

Peach cracked the code, "Daisy, are you also talking about what we're wearing right now?"

Daisy giggled and blushed as she questioned, "What gave it away?"

"You asking if our clothes would be washed and dried before Toadsworth comes back."

"I see."

Rosalina asked, "You we take them off and be naked?"

"Yep."

Pauline was all like, "Are you sure no one will see us? I can't be exposed to any of my citizens."

"Trust me, they won't see you in here."

After thinking about it for a minute, Peach said, "Ok, let's do it."

The redhead smiled, "Thanks, ladies. You won't be disappointed."

Peach pointed out, "I assume you all dare me to go first."

Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline nodded. Peach pulled her dress over her head and carefully folded it, placing it in the washer with their other clothes.

Still no noise. Peach kicked off her shoes and took off her socks, she put her shoes against the wall and her socks in the washer. Then, she unhooked her pink bra and slid off her pink underwear and tossed them in the washer. Now Peach was completely naked, except for her crown.

Peach put her hands on her hips and smiled, "I'm completely naked in front of you three, who wants to go next?"

After a few seconds of silence, Daisy said, "I'll do it."

Daisy pulled her dress over her head and tossed it in the washer with their other clothes, then kicked off her shoes and took off her socks, she put her shoes next to Peach's against the wall and her socks in the washer. Then, she unhooked her orange bra and slid off her orange underwear and tossed them in the washer, leaving Daisy as naked as Peach was. Peach and Daisy slowly walked towards each other, mesmerized by each other's naked beauty, Peach wrapped her arms around Daisy's shoulders while Daisy hugged Peach's waist, Daisy also caressed Peach's buttocks, groping them in every way possible. They kissed on the lips and moaned with passion.

Rosalina and Pauline looked at each other, Rosalina went next, she pulled her dress over her head and tossed it in the washer with their other clothes, then kicked off her shoes and took off her socks, she put her shoes next to Daisy's against the wall and her socks in the washer. Then, she unhooked her baby blue bra and slid off her baby blue underwear and tossed them in the washer, leaving Rosalina as naked as Peach and Daisy were. Rosalina hugged Peach from behind, sandwiching the blonde between her and Daisy as Rosalina kissed Peach's bare back and neck.

The three naked women looked the clothed one, Pauline got the message and pulled her dress over her head and tossed it in the washer with their other clothes, then kicked off her shoes and took off her socks, she put her shoes next to Rosalina's against the wall and her socks in the washer. Then, she unhooked her red bra and slid off her red underwear and tossed them in the washer, leaving Pauline as naked as the others. Pauline hugged Daisy from behind and kissed her bare back and neck.

After all while of hugging and kissing naked, they separted from each other and spent some time showing off their flat bellies to each other. Everyone admired each other's plump breasts and toned tummies with cute little belly buttons, Peach asked, "Now what?"

Pauline suggested, "We can take a run to the throne room to play hide and seek."

They ran, Peach was in front, Daisy was behind Peach, Rosalina was behind Daisy, Pauline was behind Rosalina, they reveled in how their breasts and buttocks jiggled with every step, they made it to the staircase to the main floor in fifteen seconds. They walked up half a flight, then around a corner to go up another half-flight to reach the first full landing. The throne room was somewhere on the second floor, so they went up another flight.

When they reached the second floor, they looked for the throne room with Peach still leading the way. Once they found it, they looked around for hiding spots, including behind the throne and various walls. Peach offered to count first, everyone ran. When she counted to ten, she looked for them and immediately noticed someone's butt behind the throne, Peach pinched it and it turned out to be Daisy's butt. Daisy giggled, "You got me."

Peach then peeked from behind the throne and saw Rosalina backed against a wall and looking over her shoulder, she surprised Rosalina by pinching her nipple, Rosalina giggled, "You found me."

Then, from Peach's point of view, she saw Pauline sitting on her butt and looking over her shoudler, she surpised Pauline by poking her belly button, Pauline giggled and Daisy offered to go next. When she was done counting, she heard faint moans coming from behind the throne, Daisy giggled as she saw the other masturbating, Pauline asked, "We moaned too loudly, didn't we?"

Daisy nodded, Rosalina went next. However, when Rosalina finished counting, she saw that they didn't even hide, Pauline sat her naked butt on the throne while Peach and Daisy sucked her left and right breast, respectively. The space princess went, "Ahem."

The other three giggled. Finally, it was Pauline's turn, but when she was about to finish counting, Rosalina pinched Pauline's buttocks with Peach and Daisy giggling, none of them went hiding, the mayor whined, "No fair. I didn't even finish counting."

Rosalina giggled, "Don't worry about it."

Peach asked them, "You wanna have some naked fun in the garden?"

They replied in unison, "Hell yeah."

The blonde led the others to the garden. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline shivered with excitement from being naked outside, they enjoyed the sun on their bare skin and shivered again as a little breeze blew on their bodies. She led them to a spot in the middle of a field of flowers. As a naked Peach looked at her equally naked friends, she began a belly dance.

She started off with gyrating her hips in clockwise motion as she reached behind her back and grabbed her own bottom. Peach's aroused pink nipples were exposed and she turned around to let the other see her naked buttocks. Peach continued dancing with Daisy now joining her, their eyes never leaving each other's. Unlike Peach, Daisy's hips were gyrated counterclockwise. Peach and Daisy danced closer at each other's feet. In graceful movements, they caressed each other's pale skin from top to bottom.

With that, Rosalina decided to seduce Pauline. With her hands over her head, Rosalina swayed her hips, switching from clockwise to counterclockwise every five seconds, then with some ribcage movements and a flourish, Rosalina dropped to her knees, legs parted on the flowers as she felt her hips and thighs. Rosalina arches her naked body backward, hair brushing the flowers behind her, exposing her smooth, bare sex to Pauline's hungry eyes. Pauline imitated Rosalina's movements as she got closer to her, then undulated in the same position as Rosalina for a moment, arms snaking in the air above her head and then they came forward on hands and knees to crawl towards each other, breasts swaying in a dance of their own.

Peach noticed the entrance to her secret indoor in the distance, she smirked, "Are you three think what I'm thinking?"

Daisy smirked back, "Secret indoor pool?"

Pauline was confused, "Secret indoor pool? Where?"

The blonde said, "Follow me."

Once they found the entrance, Peach stepped on several bricks until she stepped on the right one. The doors opened they walked in. Pauline was amazed, "It's huge."

Rosalina smiled, "It could probably fit thousands of people.

Everyone dived in the pool, starting at the shallow end. The naked princesses and mayor splashed around in the water. The chlorine water felt great against their naked skin and especially their crotches. Peach and Daisy hugged and kissed, Daisy squeezed Peach's buttocks and Peach pinched Daisy's buttocks. They kissed each other's lips and cheeks, moaning as their breasts mushed together. Their nipples poked each other as they would sometimes poke each other's belly buttons before eventually fingering each other's vaginas.

Rosalina and Pauline couldn't help but stare at the two naked women, they were so beautiful and seeing them in the buff, skinny dipping, playing with each other and kissing made them want to get in on the action. The brunette looked at Rosalina and gave her a big hug, wrapping her arms around Rosalina's neck as Rosalina wrapped her arms around her waist. They kissed each other's lips and cheeks, Pauline moaned as Rosalina caressed her butt cheeks. The mayor then slipped her hands down to Rosalina's buttocks, she jiggled them in her hands, made them clap and squeezed them, savoring the overall feel of a bare bottom.

They decided to do a lap to the other end of the pool and back. Peach came in first, Daisy was second, Rosalina was third and Pauline was last. On the way back, it was the other way around. Everyone got out of the water, Peach and Daisy dried each other off with towels from a nearby rack, Rosalina and Pauline dried each other off.

Once again, they couldn't help but kiss as they dried off each other's naked bodies. Peach kissed Daisy and Rosalina kissed Pauline the four of them blindly rubbed their towels everywhere on each other's bodies, they liked drying their breasts, tummies, backs, butts and legs, every second their privates were touched amplified their lust.

All of a sudden, Peach squeezed Daisy's hand a little while Rosalina gripped the back of Pauline's head firmly, but gently. Peach and Daisy looked into each other's eyes while Rosalina looked into Pauline's. They were even more beautiful up close, Peach leaned in and kissed Daisy's lips softly and deeply, she felt lost in it. Rosalina kissed Pauline's lips with every ounce of passion in her naked body, she could feel Pauline's heart pounding through her chest, her beautiful, perfectly formed chest. Pauline moaned, "Mmmm, Rosalina, the way you make me feel so good makes me want to be a lesbian.

Daisy moaned to Peach, "What we are doing feels so good, I bet Mario never made you feel this wonderful."

Peach moaned back, "You do it a lot better than he does."

"To me, you're much more delicate then Luigi."

Peach ran her hands up Daisy's arms and onto her nude body, Daisy did the same with their hands ending up on each other's beautiful breasts and cute little nipples. They looked at each other and smiled. In an instant, Peach's mouth was on Daisy's nipples and her fingers were between Daisy's thighs, teasing her folds. To Peach, Daisy was wet, Peach's fingers were slick with her juices before she even made it inside her pussy. Knowing this, that Daisy was so turned on, aroused Peach beyond reason. Peach rubbed her fingers softly over Daisy's clit in a "8" motion, trying to be gentle with her body. Daisy moaned, but Peach could see it wasn't the deepest moan she could coax from her, so Peach slipped her middle finger in and out of Daisy fluidly, there was no resistance. At this, Daisy moaned a little louder and moved her head back so Peach could know that she had found her sweet spot, now all that was left to do was to touch it over and over again.

Meanwhile, Rosalina touched Pauline's shoulders with her hands and guided the nude mayor to lie back on a nearby lounge chair. When Pauline was laying back with her legs spread, Rosalina took a whiff of her sexy naked pussy before settling herself and her mouth in between Pauline's thighs. Rosalina felt that Pauline's lips her smooth and perfect, both the lips on her face and her vagina. The space princess also felt that everything else about Pauline was perfect. Pauline looked down, Rosalina smiled as she then buried her mouth onto Pauline's pussy on the chair. Rosalina sampled multiple styles, vigorous, long gentle licks, sucking on her clit like a vacuum, tongue fucking, kissing, et cetera. In the end, Rosalina could see that the long, gentle licks and soft kisses were doing it, but when she added her hands, that did it.

Peach kept touching Daisy's sweet spot while Rosalina softly caressed and kissed Pauline's vagina. Daisy had just found Peach's sweet spot as well, Rosalina got on top of Pauline so she could lick and kiss Rosalina's pussy. The four naked women all screamed, "Aggghhhhhh, fuck, fuck. Oh! Don't stop, don't stop, please don't..."

Then, they all felt it. Peach was the first to orgasm powerfully, squirting her sweet, tangy juices all over Daisy's hands. Daisy climaxed immediately after Peach did, getting Peach's hands wet all over. Rosalina came next, her cum spilled out on Pauline's face, hair and mouth. Lastly, Pauline blasted her woman juice at Rosalina, covering the same areas.

Even after they all climaxed, they kept rouching each other's vaginas, eventually soliciting orgasm after orgasm, even multiples in a row.

They all had no more feeling in their legs, so they lied down on the floor with Peach on top of Daisy and Rosalina on top of Pauline. As they felt each other's naked bodies, they kissed each other's lips, all of them in a never ending state of bliss. They spent the rest of the day just playing with each other's bodies gently and passionately. Daisy smiled, "You know we should do sometime?"

Peach asked, "What?"

"The four of us should walk around completely naked in public."

Rosalina gasped, "Whoa, that is an insane idea."

Pauline was skeptical, "I don't know. I have a reputation to uphold and public nudity could be scandlous enough to damage it."

Daisy assured them, "Don't be afraid of being nude in public. It'll be fun, I'm sure we can think of a way to avoid getting in trouble."


End file.
